


they're talkin' about you and it's bringing me down

by jackthesnacc



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, What else is new, adaine is always ready to just fucking kill her sister, is it mutual? you'll have to wait and see, riz & adaine are true mlm/wlw solidarity, riz has a huge crush on fabian, technically aelwen/fabian but like not really tbh, the sisterly showdown, yes i got this idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc
Summary: Based on this post - https://mmmthornton.tumblr.com/post/188643187736/wlwmlm-solidarity-is-when-riz-was-furiouslyWhen Adaine finds out that Aelwen is making out with Fabian in front of Riz, she does her best friend duty and kicks the shit out of her.True MLM/WLW solidarity.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	they're talkin' about you and it's bringing me down

**Author's Note:**

> title - take it on the run by reo speedwagon

There are few definite facts in life.

The grass is green. The sky is blue. Water is wet.

And Adaine Abernant fucking **hates** her sister Aelwen.

It wasn’t an immediate, came-out-of-the-womb-with-seething-hatred type thing, but over the years, Adaine and Aelwen just, never clicked. But this - this was the last straw.

Sure, she can hex Adaine at the dinner table, she can be the "Golden Child" and her parent's favourite, she can even make fun of Augfort and the "lowly brutes" who go there, but there is one thing you don’t do if you want to keep your fucking kneecaps.

**Don’t. Fuck. With. The. Bad. Kids.**

Adaine wouldn’t necessarily consider herself the “warm & fuzzy” type, not by a long shot, but her party quickly became closer to her than her own family, so she will absolutely end whoever tries anything with them, especially her stupid fucking sister.

* * *

Now this may come as a shock, but Riz Gukgak does not frequent many a high school party. He has never once been considered “cool”, and therefore the last party he had been too was for his best friend from kindergarten, where he ate too much cake, threw up, and had to be picked up early.

His track record was _stellar_.

Walking into Ostentatia’s house with the party in full swing, Riz already felt awkward and out of place. He already had the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that he missed something, and he needed to figure out what it was _soon._ Staying close to the walls and out of sight, Riz followed the Bad Kids into the house, where everyone began socializing. Gorgug had found Zelda and they were talking (well, more like awkwardly stuttering through their sentences), Kristen was trying to duck some old Church of Sol friends who were mentioning some upcoming mission trip, and Fig was posing against a wall, trying very hard to look bored and disinterested, but just ended up being ignored by the inebriated partygoers.

Then there was Fabian.

Clearly in his element, Fabian was effortlessly chatting with members of the Hellions, being his normal, infuriatingly charming self.

Riz has got it _bad._

Yay.

This is precisely the problem that Riz was discussing with Adaine during study hall the other day. They both had midterms to study for, but since they were all way ahead in their classes, they just used it as an excuse to hang out. Adaine and Riz had the same study hall period, so they found themselves hanging out one-on-one a lot. As Adaine was "studying" romance cantrips, it lead Riz to request a help on a very pressing problem he had been having. 

Riz had admitted to Adaine that he was absolutely, unequivocally (and unfortunately) in love with one Fabian Aramais Seacaster. This then lead him into a very long-winded explanation of just how unfortunate that truly was.

“Let’s be honest here, Adaine.” Riz said, a look of defeat on his face, “There is no way in the 7 Hells that Fabian would ever look at me twice. He’s only ever called me “The Ball”. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t remember my real name! How hard is it to remember Riz? IT’S THREE LETTERS!”

“SHHH!” said the study hall teacher, a Goliath who was easily 4 times the size of Riz. On a bad day. 

“Sorry sir! Won’t happen again!” Adaine said, smiling at the teacher, then turning back to Riz and whispering, “Look, any guy would be lucky to be with you, and if Fabian can’t see it, then he’s just not the right person. Also, I’m not sure that you noticed but, he’s kind of a moron. Remember the cafeteria tables? Seriously Riz, aim higher. You're better then that.”

But that still didn’t stop Riz from thinking about Fabian during every waking (and sometimes non-waking) moment of every day. This whole crush business was getting to be exhausting.

* * *

Riz was having a truly terrible time at this party. 

Since a PI's work is never done (that is a saying, isn't it?), Riz was investigating the Wallace home, looking for any clues that would help in their investigation. Not once, but twice, a Hudal student dumped a cup of _something_ on Riz, leaving him soaked and smelling like the inside of a tavern. He was also having no luck locating anything for the investigation, and was about to begin collecting his friends to leave when he heard a crash come from the front door. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking towards the archway where the door once stood. There, a beautiful, young Elven woman stood, holding a bottle of liquor and a wicked grin. Taking the bottle, she bashed it over the head of the host, Percival, cantriped the alcohol into her mouth. She was clearly older then they were, but not by much. She was very clearly ready to party, waving her hand to conjure Augfort cheerleaders, who began approaching the unfortunate-looking Hudal students and kicking the party up like 12 notches. She had a wild, but familiar look in her eye. 

“I CAME HERE TO FUCK!”

* * *

It is safe to say that Adaine is having one of the worst nights of her life. Her parents suck (no surprise), her sister sucks (even less of a surprise), and the “homework” she has to do is so beneath her level they may as well be asking her if breathing was a necessary bodily function (spoiler - it is).

Basically, Adaine is fucking bored.

As she is finishing her coursework, Adaine’s crystal dings with a message. And then another. And another. Soon, her crystal is constantly dinging with message alerts from her old Hudal classmates. She doesn’t read their messages purely out of spite, since this was the first time all term anyone from Hudal had bothered to talk to her, but she takes a second look when she sees a photo message from Riz.

Unlocking her crystal, Adaine opens the message, and feels her blood boil.

From: Riz 🏈

*Aelwen and Fabian making out at a party*

_“Told you”_

Adaine could feel the anger bubbling in her chest. Not only did Aelwen lie to their parents and sneak out to a PARTY, but she made out with one of ADAINE’S friends, who just-so-happens to be the boy her best friend has been crushing on for MONTHS. She fucking hated Aelwen. And she was going to kick her ass.

* * *

Fuelled by the pure hatred she felt for her bitch sister, Adaine, with the Bad Kids in tow, proceeded to kick the ever-living SHIT out of Aelwen. With a battle that ripped all through the modest home, the Bad Kids ended up facing off with Aelwen on the roof, where she proceeded to mock Adaine. 

With all that she had in her, Adaine casted a final spell. Old faithful. The one spell that she has relied on to one-up her terrible, TERRIBLE older sister. The final card she had up her sleeve.

Tasha's Hideous Laughter. 

Aelwen begins laughing, first at the thought that Adaine would use such a _juvenile_ spell on her, thinking it would work. Then she laughed at how much Adaine hated her.

Then she laughed at-

Oh shit. 

* * *

With a laughing, restrained Aelwen trapped on the roof of the Wallace home, Adaine and the other Bad Kids began their least favourite part of battle. Damage control. 

Percival recounted exactly what Aelwen was doing at his party to Fig, Kristen, and Gorgug for Adaine to show her parents later. On the other side of the backyard, Adaine, Riz, and Fabian were standing with a group of Hudal students, chatting about what had just transpired.

“I say, this shindig was the most exciting of the term! You Augfort folk never fail to disappoint! Now, Mr. Seacaster, I must say, your lovely lady friend sure knows how to party!” the Hudal linebacker gushed, thin arms waving to emphasize what he was saying.

“Thank you, but Aelwen and I are not together. She’s not really my type.” Fabian laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “I actually have my eye on someone else.” He then turned to Riz, smirked, and winked.

Riz instantly turned red, mouth gaping.

Adaine just shook her head. She was going to get a mouthful when Riz called her that night.

This is what she gets for having friends.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we remain illiterate like men.
> 
> I was pretty sleep-deprived writing this so be nice.
> 
> Please leave comments & kudos I need constant validation.


End file.
